


Solitaire

by zarahjoyce



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oops, idek, the Sakuya/Umika was before the show shat on his characterization tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: Fic prompts from Tumblr for both Lupin vs Pat and KR Build.





	1. Chapter 1

_"You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”_

_-_

After finding crumbs on her bed one day, Misora decided that absolutely no one else was allowed to sleep on it for the rest of eternity.

 **absolutely. no. one. else.**  
  
-  
  
When she found Sento sleeping peacefully on her bed, it took her approximately three minutes to decide that even _he_ was covered by her law.  
  
“Sento,” she said, gently nudging him awake. “Sento, wake up.”  
  
“–sora?”  
  
“You’re on my bed,” she said softly. “Get out.”  
  
Yeah, she was considerate that way, because it’s  _Sento_.  
  
But still. It’s  _her_ bed, so.  
  
-   
  
The same couldn’t be said about Banjo, though.  
  
When she found him sleeping on her bed, Misora spent approximately five minutes hauling a pail full of water from the bathroom, hefting it over her head, and dumping its contents over  _his_ head.   
  
_“MOTHERFUCKING–”_  
  
“It’s  _my_ bed,” Misora said. “Get out.”  
  
She then used her mystical magic powers to dry the bed, because it’s  _her_ bed, so.  
  
-  
  
When she found Kazumi lying on her bed, his arms around that stupid  _thing_ that had her face on it, she did the most obvious thing on the planet:  
  
She took one of Banjo’s dumb dumbbells and was about to hurl it on his head when she found out that actually, he was wide awake.

And looking at her.   
  
“Mii-tan?”  
  
“It’s  _my_ bed,” Misora explained.   
  
“So it’s also my Mii-tan’s bed,” Kazumi said, referring to the abomination in his arms. "That means we can be comfortable on it." He snuggled deeper and smiled beatifically at her.  
  
Misora visibly cringed.   
  
And threw the dumbbell on his head with just enough force to render him unconscious.  
  
Because it’s  _her_ bed, so. 

 

 

(also because he’s a creep ew ew _ew_ )  
  
-  
  
When she found Sawa on her bed, Misora curled up beside her and promptly fell asleep.   
  
Because it’s  _her_ bed and who said anyone couldn’t sleep on it? 


	2. Chapter 2

_“Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”_

_-_

“Welcome back,” Kairi said, before nodding towards the crowded space of the bistro. “Now fucking help me.”  
  
“Language,” Tooma said, looking up briefly from his cooking and smirking.  
  
“Yeah, Kairi.  _Language_.” Umika grinned at him. “And  _no_ , I won’t be helping you. It’s my day off, remember?”  
  
“Says who?” Kairi demanded.  
  
“Says Tooma!” Umika said, pointing.  
  
 _“What?”_  Kairi said loudly, drawing the attention of several patrons.   
  
Umika covered his mouth with her hand. “Shh! Not so loud!”  
  
He shook off her hold on him and insisted, “Tooma isn’t the owner of the bistro! He  _can’t_  give you day-offs!”  
  
“Yeah well, it doesn’t mean he can’t give them to me either.” Umika went behind the counter, grabbed her bag, and practically skipped towards the door. “Don’t wait up!” she said brightly, before closing the door.  
  
Kairi rounded on Tooma. “Hey. Did you really give her a day-off?”  
  
Tooma shrugged. “It’s either give in to her demand or listen to her whine all day long.” He glanced at him. “I took the easy way out.”  
  
“Jeez. And she calls  _me_ irresponsible.” He watched Tooma stir his sauce and asked, “Where is she going, anyway?”  
  
“Remember that cop?” Tooma said. “Turned out he asked her out for a date. She said yes.”  
  
 _“D-date?”_ Kairi exclaimed.  
  
Tooma nodded. “I think her getting that cop’s trust is a good way for us to infiltrate– where are you going?”  
  
But Kairi was already putting on his jacket and heading towards the exit. “Taking a day off, too. Thanks, Tooma!  _Adieu!_ ” 


	3. Chapter 3

_"You need to see a doctor.”_

-

 _“If we put laxatives in these, we could grab their VS changers in the chaos.”_ Tooma, episode 3  
  
-  
  
“I bet if we put enough chili in their food–”  
  
“Grinded sleeping pills. But, hmm, they might notice something different with the taste of their–”  
  
“Are any of them lactose intolerant? I suppose I can–”  
  
“They wouldn’t even realize it if I used stale meat for their next meal. I might be able to–”  
  
“If I put peanut in this sauce, and none among them have any epinephrine injection shots on hand in case one - or  _all_ \- of them gets severe allergic reaction–”  
  
_“Tooma!”_  Kairi exploded, after several days of hearing him mumble  _while_ wearing the most sadistic expression imaginable. “Man, you  _really_ need to stop coming up with ways to mess with the cops’ food!”  
  
“Scary!” Umika piped in, cringing visibly. “I think what you  _need_ to do is see a doctor.”  
  
Tooma smirked at them. “Aren’t you two  _glad_ I don’t cook your food? And that I don’t feel the slightest bit of animosity towards the both of you?”  
  
He stopped, looked upwards, then aimed at them a look full of malice and ill will.  
  
_“Yet.“_


	4. Chapter 4

_“Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”_

-

Several cuts and bruises lined his face. She knew his bones ached, that his skin throbbed, but there he sat in front of his computer, doing his damnedest to look for a way to save them all.   
  
He looked so small, so alone. So  _desperate_  that she ached just looking at him.   
  
Sometimes - no,  _most_  of the time - Misora wished she could do more to help him. Help _them_.  
  
But what could she do? She was just…  _just_ –   
  
She shook off the feeling of absolute helplessness, squared her shoulders, and marched to where he was.   
  
“Sento!” she said, announcing her presence with a cheeriness she barely felt. “Move your things. I need to set this down.”  
  
It obviously took effort on his part to drag his eyes away from the monitor towards her. He blinked. “What’s this?”  
  
“What does it look like?” she shot back, pushing his things away with the help of her tray.   
  
Obligingly, he moved some of his gadgets to make room for it. “Green tea… and sweets?”  
  
“Wouldn’t you know it? I have some money left so I bought some.” Misora sat beside him and smiled. “So! You better enjoy it. It’s  _not_  cheap. Do you know how hard it is to look for a store that still sell sweets during wartime?”  
  
“I–” Sento still looked confused. “What’s this for?”  
  
She crossed her arms and bristled. “Do I  _need_  a reason to buy you things?”  
  
He turned to peer semi-suspiciously at her. “Do you  _have_  one?”  
  
She thought about saying something smart ass in return, but thought better of it. Being this close to him, Sento looked plain  _tired_. The time she spent being a wise ass to him could be moments he could spend resting, after all.  
  
So she shrugged and replied, “No. But I just– I–”  
  
Here Misora looked down at her hands. “I wanted– to see you smile, that’s all.”  
  
 _Ugh. That was embarrassing._  
  
She risked a glance at him and found him just  _looking_  at her, his face inscrutable. “Misora–”  
  
“It’s just… I want to do something for you, but my powers are so unreliable and I’m… I feel like if I could at least make you smile, then I’ll be– I won’t feel like–” She swallowed heavily, the words feeling like stones in her throat: “–like I’m a burden to you.”  
  
Several moments ticked by.  
  
Then Sento poked her nose with his finger and said, “Silly. Don’t you know that you being here already makes me feel better?”  
  
“Sento–”  
  
He turned towards the tray of food before him again. “Just… stay with me, Misora,” Sento said softly, picking up some sweets and staring at them like they were the key to freedom. “I’ll find a way to make everything better. You’ll see.”  
  
And then he looked at her and  _smiled_. 


	5. Chapter 5

_how about a sick Sakuya?_

_-_

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t deliver the food,” Kairi was saying now, as he leaned on the counter with his arms crossed. “I’m just saying that maybe I should do it instead of you.”  
  
“Why?” Umika asked. She put the lid on the containers and glared at him.  
  
But Kairi had taken the bag of take-out food she’d just arranged and was now busily inspecting it. “Soup? Why is there soup here? Their order didn’t include soup!”  
  
She slapped his hand away and drew the bag towards her. “One of them is sick,” she said. “I’m just giving him my special recipe, that’s all. To help him feel better.”  
  
“To make him feel  _worse_ , you mean.”  
  
“Shut  _up_ , Tooma. I can cook too, you know.”  
  
Tooma shrugged. “Seeing as I will never have the pleasure of tasting your cooking, I will leave it up to that cop of yours to decide.”  
  
“You’re such a jerk, you know that?” Umika said, fuming.   
  
“If he’s sick, then he should go to a clinic, not order food from  _us!_ ” Kairi paused. Then, quick as lightning, he grabbed the bag from her. “I’ll do it!”  
  
But Umika was quicker; she moved it out of the way just as he’d managed to reach for it. “ _Jeez_ , Kairi! You’re acting like an idiot. What’s wrong if I do the delivery, anyway?”  
  
“It’s just that… well…” He scoured his brain for some half-decent response before coming up with, “–the customers here, for one! They like it better when you serve them.”  
  
Umika rolled her eyes. “We have, like,  _two_ customers here. I’m sure you can entertain them while I’m gone.”  
  
“But don’t you find it odd that the cops are asking for you?” Kairi asked, stepping closer to her now. “I mean, what if they recognized your voice from that time you gave them a clue? What if it’s a trap and they’re going to arrest you once you got there? What if–”  
  
Tooma glanced at him from his position near the stove. “You have too much faith in the police if you think they already know who Umika truly is. Besides–” Here he took a plate, placed the sauce on the noodles, placed the plate on the counter, then pushed it towards Kairi, “–I don’t think that Red of theirs would wait for a chance to get her, if they knew she’s LupinYellow. He’ll be leading his team  _here_ , instead of making her go  _there_.”   
  
“Yeah, exactly,” Umika said. She stepped towards the door, hesitated, then turned around and said, “But if I don’t come back in two hours, feel free to check if I’m locked up. Just in case. Okay?”  
  
“Maybe I will,” Kairi said, smirking. “Just so I can say ‘I told you so’ while you’re in jail. And maybe take a picture of you, too.”  
  
“ _Ugh_ , why do I even bother with you?” Umika screeched, before stomping towards the door and leaving.  
  
Kairi glared at her retreating back, turned towards Tooma, and said, “Can you believe her? Here I am, just  _trying_ to look out for her–”  
  
“You know what I think?” Tooma raised a brow at him. “What I think you’re actually trying to do is stop her from seeing that cop.”  
  
Kairi blinked. And blinked some more. Then blinked a lot of times more because why not. “ _What?_  That’s– that’s not– I mean–”  
  
Tooma nudged the plate he prepared and said, “Close your mouth while you carry the food to the customer, Kairi. There’s a reason the customers here like Umika serving them better than you, you know.” 


	6. Chapter 6

_You can be in love and be in a relationship.  But they’re not always the same thing. (Touma/Tsukasa)_ 


_-_

The sound of fire and fighting resound in your ears, and you jump in time to avoid a well-aimed bullet flung your way.  
  
You breathe hard, eyes always on your enemy, on  _her_.  
  
You’ve often escaped her clutches; a confirmation of your clout and cunning.  
  
But her will _never_ wavers; proof of her prowess and proficiency.  
  
Beneath your mask you smile, your heart drumming a beat you cannot name.  
  
Never will you admit it, but there’s a reason you always,  _always_ aim for her.  
  
-  
  
You catch her hand, draw her in, soak up her warmth.   
  
It’s over now; it’s done.  
  
( You never have to go to war anymore. )  
  
She’s in your arms and she’s safe,  _saved_ , as she ought to be.  
  
You tighten your hold on her, content to never let her go.  
  
( You  _never_ have to go to war anymore.   
  
there’s emptiness in your chest as you realize this, but never,  _never_ will you admit it. ) 


End file.
